


5+1 things: His Scent

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Taron is Colin's scent fetish, Taron is a scent fetish, There's something about Colin's scent, firtherton - Freeform, no
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>อ้อยแอบดมกลิ่นลุง5ครั้ง และ1ครั้งที่ลุงจับได้</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> for English Translation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7218004/chapters/16381168)  
> by royalelephant <3
> 
> 5+1 กลิ่นน้ำหอมของคอลินทำให้อ้อยหวั่นไหวและมัวเมาได้ขนาดไหน ไปดูกันค่ะ!

ทันทีที่ทารอนเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้อง สายตาของพวกเขาสบประสานกัน อย่าง...เอ่อ...กล้าฟันธงเลยว่า "อย่างตั้งใจ" 

ผู้ชายที่แมทธิวบอกกับเขาเมื่อวานว่าจะให้เขามาซ้อมบทด้วยกัน หันมองมาที่ประตูทันทีที่เด็กหนุ่มก้าวเข้ามา  
นักแสดงที่จะเล่นบท "แฮร์รี่" ในภาพยนตร์ที่เขาจะเล่นเรื่องแรก

...คอลิน เฟิร์ท...

ดาราใหญ่ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้แล้วเดินตรงมาที่เด็กหนุ่มที่ยังมีสีหน้าออกจะประหม่าอยู่ซักหน่อย  
สต๊าฟที่พาทารอนเข้ามา กล่าวแนะนำตัวเด็กหนุ่มให้กับดารารุ่นใหญ่สองสามประโยค ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะยื่นมือขวาออกมาอย่างไม่ขัดเขิน

"ยินดีที่จะได้ร่วมงานกับเธอ คุณเอเจอร์ตัน"  
เสียงทุ้มนุ่มฟังดูเป็นกันเองพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม ทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มรีบยื่นสองมือออกไปจับเพื่อไม่เป็นการเสียมารยาทแทบไม่ทัน  

"ผม...ผมรู้สึกดีใจมาก และเป็นเกียรติมากที่จะได้ร่วมงานกับคุณครับ"  
เด็กหนุ่มพูดรัวด้วยความประหม่า ในหัวยังคงสับสนอยู่ว่าจะเรียกนักแสดงผู้โด่งดังคนนี้ว่าอะไรดี คุณเฟิร์ท? คุณคอลินเฟิร์ท? คุณคอลิน? อันนี้ยิ่งไม่ได้ใหญ่...ถึงสมองจะคิดไปร้อยแปด แต่สายตาของเขาก็ยังคงจับจ้องไปที่ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มของดารารุ่นใหญ่อย่างไม่ลดละ 

ในขณะเดียวกัน กลิ่นซิตรัสจางๆ ก็ลอยเข้ามาเตะจมูกของนักแสดงหน้าใหม่

กลิ่นน้ำหอมที่ให้ความรู้สึกสดชื่น กระปรี้กระเปร่า มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มจริงใจและเต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น   
ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มมั่นใจว่าการได้เล่นหนังเรื่องแรกของเขากับดารารุ่นใหญ่ที่เขาและแม่ของเขาปลาบปลื้มมาตลอดจะต้องเป็นช่วงชีวิตที่ดีที่สุดช่วงนึงแน่นอน  
\---------


	2. Fitting room scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ระหว่างที่กำลังเข้าฉาก อ้อยแอบเซ็งเพราะเขาถูกล่อลวงด้วยกลิ่นของลุง (เซ็งจริงปะเนี่ย...ไม่ค่อยน่าเชื่อถือเท่าไหร่นะ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้เขียนจากมโนล้วนๆ ไม่ได้มีมูลความจริงใดๆ เลยจ้ะ เชิญอ่านจ้ะ อิ

"คัท!"

...ให้ตายสิ...นี่มันเท็คที่10แล้ว....

ทารอนสบถในใจ เป็นเพราะเขาอีกแน่นอนที่ทำให้การถ่ายทำฉากง่ายๆแบบนี้ไม่เสร็จตามที่แพลนไว้  
วันนี้เป็นการถ่ายทำฉากในห้องลองเสื้อที่แฮร์รี่ยื่นข้อเสนอการเป็นKingsmanให้กับเอ็กซี่

สำหรับทารอนแล้ว เขาคิดว่าฉากนี้ไม่ยากสำหรับเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ประโยคที่พูดกันก็สั้น  (ของคอลินจะยาวกว่าหน่อย ตัวเขาก็แค่ทำสีหน้าอารมณ์ตามที่เขียนไว้ในสคริปก็เป็นอันเรียบร้อย) แต่ตอนนี้มันมีอะไรบางอย่างที่รบกวนสมาธิของเขาอยู่ 

ซึ่งเขามาตรัสรู้เอาก็ตอนที่ถ่ายเทคที่4เข้าไปแล้ว   
กลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆของผลไม้รสเปรี้ยวกับกลิ่นเครื่องเทศที่ไม่แรงจนฉุนขึ้นจมูกผสมปนเปกันได้อย่างลงตัวลอยมาจากนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ที่ยืนห่างจากเขาไปไม่ถึง 1 ฟุต

...นี่แหละ ปัญหาของเขาในตอนนี้...

"อย่ากังวลไปทารอน ฉันเคยเท็คถึง 50 ครั้งมาแล้ว" คอลินคงสังเกตเห็นสีหน้าที่เริ่มจะเคร่งเครียดของเด็กหนุ่มข้างกาย เขาจึงพูดติดตลกเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น แต่สิ่งที่ทารอนอยากจะพูดกับคอลินในตอนนี้ก็คือ ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้กลิ่นน้ำหอมของคุณเลิกกวนใจผมเสียที! ทารอนไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมกลิ่นน้ำหอมของคอลินถึงรบกวนสมาธิของเขาได้ขนาดนี้ ใครๆ ก็มีกลิ่นน้ำหอมติดตัวกันทั้งนั้น และเขาเองก็ไม่เคยสนใจอะไรกับกลิ่นพวกนี้เลย ไหงกลิ่นของผู้ชายคนนี้ถึงทำให้เขา "ติด" ได้ขนาดนี้

เด็กหนุ่มยกมือขึ้นมาถูจมูกของตัวเองอยู่สักพักเผื่อว่ากลิ่นน้ำหอมของอีกฝ่ายจะจางลงไปบ้าง

...ก็ยังไม่จาง...

เขาลองยกข้อมือตัวเองขึ้นมาถูกับจมูกบ้าง เผื่อว่ากลิ่นน้ำหอมของเขาจะช่วยกลบกลิ่นอีกกลิ่นนึง (ที่เขาเริ่มจะชอบมากกว่า) ออกไปได้

...ก็พอได้อยู่นะ...

"เธอเป็นอะไรรึเปล่า?"  
เสียงของคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ ดังขึ้น ทารอนหันขวับไปหาคอลิน ข้อมือของเขายังคงถูเบาๆ อยู่ที่จมูก

"...สงสัยจะมีฝุ่นเข้าจมูกผม"  
ทารอนรีบเอามือลงมาเก็บไว้ที่ข้างตัวทันที ทำตัวตามปกติเหมือนไม่เกิดอะไรขึ้น ก่อนจะเสมองไปรอบๆ ห้อง ทำเหมือนกับกำลังรอสัญญาณถ่ายซ้ำ

เด็กหนุ่มอยากจะวิ่งไปหยิบบทของตัวเองแล้วนับเลยว่ายังมีอีกกี่ฉากที่เขาจะต้องเข้าพร้อมกับคอลิน เพราะมันหมายถึงจำนวนครั้งที่เขาจะต้องเอาชนะกลิ่นน้ำหอมของอีกฝ่ายให้ได้!


	3. After the events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapterนี้เป็นโมเมนต์ต่อจาก [The Use of A Gentleman's Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011115)นะคะ  
> หลังจากที่อ้อยตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วพบว่าตัวเองซบอยู่บนไหล่ลุง เฮือก!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่มีใครรู้ว่ากลิ่นของลุงจะทำให้อ้อยดูคุได้ขนาดนี้ ฮา

โอ้พระเจ้า!

ให้ตายสิ! ให้ตายสิ! ให้ตายสิ!

แน่นอน...คนที่จะสบถรัวๆ ในใจได้มากมายขนาดนี้ ก็คงหนีไม่พ้นทารอน เอเจอร์ตัน ที่เผลอหลับในรถขณะที่กำลังกลับไปที่โรงแรมหลังจากเสร็จสิ้นภารกิจตระเวนโปรโมท 4 ที่ในหนึ่งวัน

แต่เขาคงไม่จำเป็นจะต้องสบถรัวๆ ขนาดนี้ ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าตอนที่เขารู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมา หัวของเขานั้นซบอยู่บนไหล่นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ที่นั่งข้างๆ เขาในรถนานกว่าครึ่งชั่วโมง

เด็กหนุ่มรีบขอโทษขอโพยอีกฝ่ายด้วยใบหน้าแดงก่ำไปจนถึงหู 

ทารอนรู้สึกอายมากที่ตัวเองเผลอหลับไปตั้งแต่รถยังไม่ออกจากสถานที่จัดงานโปรโมทเลยด้วยซ้ำ จนกระทั่งรถมาจอดเทียบที่หน้าล็อบบี้โรงแรม (เขาถามคอลิน และอีกฝ่ายก็ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ กลับมา)

คอลินเอาแต่ยิ้มและบอกกับเขาว่าไม่เป็นไร ก่อนที่จะแยกย้ายกันเข้าห้องของแต่ละคนไป

...และตอนนี้แหละที่เป็นปัญหาให้กับทารอน...

เพราะกลิ่นน้ำหอมของคอลินมันยังติดอยู่ที่จมูกของเขาน่ะสิ! 

ไม่ใช่แค่ที่จมูก แต่แขนเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตข้างซ้ายของเขามีแต่กลิ่นของคอลินเฟิร์ทเต็มไปหมด

เด็กหนุ่มรีบถอดเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตออกพาดไว้ที่เก้าอี้โต๊ะกาแฟอย่างลวกๆ แล้วรีบเดินห่างออกมาจากตรงนั้นทันที 

เขาใช้สองมือลูบใบหน้าตัวเองเพื่อที่จะตั้งสติและยับยั้งความรู้สึกแปลกๆที่ก่อตัวขึ้น

แต่ก็ต้องตกใจ เพราะที่มือซ้ายของเขาก็มีกลิ่นซิตรัสติดอยู่อย่างชัดเจน 

...นี่มือเขาไปสัมผัสตัวคอลินตอนที่หลับอยู่ด้วยงั้นเหรอ!...

โอ้ พระ เจ้า!

เด็กหนุ่มรีบเดินเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ เปิดก๊อกน้ำแล้วล้างมือเพื่อให้น้ำช่วยชะล้างกลิ่นที่ติดอยู่ที่มือของเขา  
ถ้าเขาอาบน้ำกลิ่นทุกอย่างก็จะหายไป...ใช่!  
เด็กหนุ่มคิดอย่างนั้นก่อนที่จะจัดแจงอาบน้ำ (เขาฟอกสบู่ถึง 2 รอบเพื่อให้มั่นใจว่าเขาจะไม่ได้กลิ่นของคอลินจนกว่าจะเจอกันอีกทีวันพรุ่งนี้)

แต่เขาคิดผิด...

เพราะในตอนเช้า ขณะที่เขาหยิบแจ็คเก็ตที่พาดไว้ที่เก้าอี้ขึ้นมาสวม

กลิ่นน้ำหอมของคอลินที่ยังติดอยู่ที่แขนเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตทำให้เขาหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาโดยไม่ทราบสาเหตุ  
\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นังอ้อยเริ่มเป็นบ้าแล้วคร่ะ!!! 555+  
> ใครไม่รู้ นึกว่าอ้อยติดยาทำไง แอร๊ย


	4. Comicon Interview 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> กลิ่นมันลอยมาตามลม มีปัญหาปะ!?  
> ทารอน เอเจอร์ตันไม่ได้กล่าวไว้ ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter นี้เป็นแรงบันดาลใจให้แต่งเรื่องนี้เลย 555+ 
> 
> ขอบคุณยูทิวผู้สนับสนุนการจิ้นอย่างเป็นทางการ  
> ใครอยากเห็นโมเมนต์แบบภาพเคลื่อนไหว ไปทัศนาได้[ที่นี่](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AmJmMXhZo0)ค่ะ

"...แล้วคุณล่ะ คอลิน คุณเข้ามามีส่วนร่วมในภาพยนตร์เรื่องนี้ได้ยังไง?"   
  
พิธีกรที่รับหน้าที่สัมภาษณ์เหล่านักแสดงจากKingsmanยิงคำถามไปที่นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ที่นั่งอยู่ริมซ้ายสุด เนื่องจากทารอนนั่งอยู่ตรงกลางและเป็นคนถือไมค์อยู่ ขณะที่ฟังคำถามจากพิธีกรและจับความได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังถามคอลิน เขาจึงยื่นไมค์ส่งให้คนข้างๆอย่างรู้งาน คอลินเลื่อนมือขึ้นมารับไมค์ที่เด็กหนุ่มส่งให้ มือของทั้งสองคนสัมผัสกันไม่กี่วินาที ก่อนที่ทารอนจะปล่อยมือตัวเองออกจากไมค์   
  
เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกแปลกๆขึ้นมาในอก ในใจกำลังส่งเสียงตะโกนดังๆว่า 'คอลินเฟิร์ทจับมือเขา!' ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตั้งใจ และคงไม่คิดอะไรแบบที่เขาคิด เสียงหัวใจเริ่มจะเต้นถี่ขึ้น ถี่ขึ้นกว่าตอนที่เขาขึ้นเวทีโปรโมทหนังครั้งแรก กลิ่นน้ำหอมที่แสนคุ้นเคยลอยมาตามลมอุ่นๆที่พัดผ่านสถานที่ที่พวกเขากำลังสัมภาษณ์กันอยู่ สัมผัสที่หลังมือของเด็กหนุ่มยังคงชัดเจนแม้เขาจะถูมันด้วยมืออีกข้างแล้วก็ตาม เขายกมือข้างที่ถูกสัมผัสขึ้นมาเกาที่ปลายจมูกโดยไม่ตั้งใจ และ...  
  
กลิ่นน้ำหอมกลิ่นเดิมที่ทำให้เขาลำบากกับการเข้าฉากมาหลายต่อหลายครั้ง กำลังทำให้เขาคลี่ยิ้มออกมาเหมือนคนบ้า   
  
...ทารอน หยุด เดี๋ยว นี้!!...  
  
เขายังมีสติอยู่บ้าง (ก็แน่สิ! เพราะเขากำลังทำงานอยู่!) และเป็นมืออาชีพพอที่จะสะกัดกั้นรอยยิ้มนั้นเอาไว้ ก่อนที่จะเงยหน้ามองคอลินตอบคำถามและทำท่าทางว่ากำลังตั้งใจฟังทุกคำพูดของอีกฝ่าย...  
  
\-----  
  
"ทารอน คอลิน"หอม"มั้ย"   
  
เสียงใสจากนักแสดงสาวโซฟีดังแว่วขึ้นมาจากด้านหลัง ทารอนชะงักและรีบหันไปหาเจ้าของเสียงทันที  
  
"เธอพูดอะไรน่ะโซฟี!" เด็กหนุ่มจ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายด้วยสีหน้าตกใจ ก่อนจะหันมองซ้ายขวาหน้าหลัง ว่าคนที่กำลังเป็นหัวข้อสนทนานั้นไม่ได้อยู่แถวนี้แล้ว  
หญิงสาวหลุดขำออกมาเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายดูลุกลี้ลุกลน "เธอแอบดมกลิ่นเขาใช่มั้ย ตอนที่เธอส่งไมค์ให้เขา"   
  
ทันทีที่เธอถามออกไป หน้าของทารอนก็ขึ้นสีเรื่อขึ้นมา  
  
"โซฟี! เธอบ้าไปแล้วเหรอ! ชั้นไม่เคยทำแบบนั้น!" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบกระซาบด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง แต่นั่นไม่ได้ทำให้โซฟีรู้สึกอยากจะขอโทษอีกฝ่ายที่เข้าใจผิดเลยซักนิด   
  
สาวน้อยยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก  
  
"งั้นถ้าชั้นเดินไปบอกคอลินว่า ชั้นคิดไปเองว่าเธอแอบดม"มือ"เขา เธอก็จะไม่ว่าอะไรใช่มั้ย"   
  
ทารอนเบิกตาโพลง สองมือใหญ่จับไหล่บอบบางของโซฟี สาวน้อยยังคงมีรอยยิ้มล้อเลียนติดอยู่ที่ใบหน้า แม้เธอจะรู้สึกได้ถึงความชื้นเหงื่อที่ฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย   
  
"ไม่...ไม่... โซฟีที่รัก...ชั้นขอร้อง อย่า-ทำ-แบบ-นั้น! ได้โปรด...ชั้นจะเลี้ยงข้าวเธอคืนนี้เลย ไม่สิ! พรุ่งนี้กลางวันและเย็นด้วยก็ได้!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ้อยเป็นบ้าไปแล้วคร่ะ 
> 
> คงมีคนสงสัยว่า เอ๊ะ จะมีคนแบบนี้บนโลกอยู่จริงๆเหรอ? โรคจิตไปมั้ง?  
> มีจริงๆค่ะ! ยืนยัน! 555+


	5. At Jonathan Ross Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ณ Jonathan Ross Show  
> อ้อยอย่าเรื่องมาก เขาสั่งให้กอดก็กอดๆ ไปเถอะ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณรายการที่สร้างโมเมนต์น่ารักๆ ให้แฟนเกิร์ลยิ้ม (และสร้างออกมาเป็นเรื่องเป็นราว) นะคะ

คุณเคยรู้สึกอยากใกล้ชิดใครสักคน แต่ก็ไม่อยากใกล้ชิดบ้างมั้ย?  
อาจจะฟังดูงงๆ แต่ตอนนี้ทารอน นักแสดงหนุ่มหน้าใหม่ไฟแรงกำลังประสบปัญหานี้อยู่

...เอาจริงๆคือ...เจ้าตัวเองนั่นแหละที่บอกว่าเป็นปัญหา แต่ใจจริงแล้วเจ้าตัวเองก็ไม่ได้อยากจะแก้ปัญหานี้ให้จบๆไปเสียเท่าไหร่...

ทุกคนคิดเหมือนกันมั้ย?

ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน...เมื่อทารอนและคอลินจะต้องมาออกรายการJonathan Ross Showเพื่อโปรโมทภาพยนตร์ฟอร์มใหญ่ที่พวกเขาเล่นด้วยกัน และโปรดิวเซอร์รายการแจ้งสคริปไว้ว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองคนจะต้องทักทายกันด้วยการ"กอด"

"คุณว่ามันไม่แปลกเหรอ? ในเมื่อทุกคนก็เห็นว่าเราสองคนนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้แล้ว แล้วทำไมตอนที่ผมออกไปจะต้องทักทายกันให้ดู -โอเวอร์- ขนาดนั้นด้วย" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบกระซาบกับคนที่นั่งข้างๆ ภายหลังจากที่ทีมงานบรีฟคิวในรายการเสร็จ นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่หันมองอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลกะพริบอยู่สองสามทีภายใต้แว่นกรอบดำ

"เธอไม่ทักทายกันด้วยการกอดเหรอ?" คอลินถามพร้อมกับสีหน้าประหลาดใจ

"ปกติผมก็กอดนะ ผมกอด อย่าง...กับเพื่อนหรือเพื่อนร่วมงาน ผมโอเคหมด"

"งั้น เธอก็ไม่อยากกอดชั้น?"

"อยากสิ ผมอยากกอดคุณจะ..." ทารอนตะครุบปากตัวเองไว้(เกือบ)ไม่ทัน ก่อนจะหันขวับไปหาฝ่ายที่ถามคำถามแปลกๆ ออกมา ที่ตอนนี้หลุดขำและพยายามกลั้นเสียงหัวเราะจนตัวโยน 

"ไม่...ผมไม่ได้หมายความแบบนั้น คือ..." ทารอนสบถในใจไม่เป็นภาษาคนแล้ว ตอนนี้ในหัวเขาแทบว่างเปล่า คิดไม่ออกว่าจะหาประโยคหรือถ้อยคำไหนมาแก้ไขสถานการณ์ล่อแหลมในครั้งนี้ 

คิดสิ! คิด! ทารอน!!!

"งั้น...เธอก็ไม่อยากกอดชั้นจริงๆ" อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยประโยคตัดพ้อ แต่น้ำเสียงกลับเต็มไปด้วยความขี้เล่น 

...สนุกที่ได้แกล้งคนตัวเล็กกว่า...

ทำเอาทารอนอ้าปากค้าง

"ไม่! ไม่เลย คอลิน! ผมหมายถึงไม่มีใครบนโลกนี้ที่ไม่อยากกอดมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซีย์ดาราใหญ่รางวัลออสการ์อย่างคุณ!!"

"สรุปว่าเธอไม่ขัดข้องที่เราจะทักทายด้วยการ'กอด' แล้วใช่มั้ย"

"แน่นอนครับ! แน่นอนที่สุด!"  
\------------  
ทารอนในชุดสูทและเนคไทสีดำพยายามนั่งให้นิ่งที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้ระหว่างที่เขารอคิวเพื่อจะออกไปสมทบกับคอลินในห้องสตูดิโอ แม้ว่าตอนนี้เขาจะอยู่ท่ามกลางนักร้องที่เขาชื่นชอบอย่าง Take That หรือดาราตลกที่เขาก็เคยติดตามผลงานมาบ้าง แต่มันก็ไม่สู้ความรู้สึกประหม่าที่เขาจะต้องไป "กอด" คนที่เขาอยากกอด (และไม่อยากกอดในเวลาเดียวกัน) แม้ว่าทุกคนจะเห็นว่ามันเป็นแค่การทักทายทั่วไปตามประสาเพื่อนร่วมงาน รุ่นพี่รุ่นน้องก็ตาม 

เมื่อพิธีกรพูดชื่อของเขา และเสียงปรบมือดังมาจากห้องส่ง เด็กหนุ่มลุกขึ้น พยายามปรับย่างก้าวของตัวเองให้ดูไม่รีบร้อนจนเกินไป เขาพาตัวเองมาจนถึงห้องส่งสตูดิโอที่เต็มไปด้วยผู้ชมบนแสตนด์ แสงไฟสปอร์ตไลท์ที่ส่องลงมาทำให้เขามองไม่ค่อยเห็นใบหน้าหรือสีเสื้อผ้าที่ผู้ชมฝั่งตรงข้ามใส่อยู่เท่าไรนัก แต่นั้นไม่ใช่สาระสำคัญอะไรในตอนนี้ พิธีกรชื่อดังเดินจากโต๊ะประจำตัวของเขาออกมาเพื่อเข้ามาทักทายแขกรับเชิญคนใหม่ ทารอนยื่นมือออกไปเช็คแฮนด์พร้อมรอยยิ้ม ก่อนจะเห็นดารารุ่นใหญ่ที่แสนคุ้นเคยยืนรอเขาอยู่ด้วยใบหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

เด็กหนุ่มเดินตรงเข้าไปสวมกอดอีกฝ่ายอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้ (แน่นอน...เพราะเขาเป็นท็อปของภาควิชาการแสดง แค่นี้จะไปยากอะไร) ความอบอุ่นและอ่อนโยนที่ได้รับจากชายคนนี้ตั้งแต่วันแรกที่พวกเขาได้เจอกัน กลิ่นน้ำหอมที่ทำให้เขาหัวหมุนทุกครั้งที่ได้กลิ่น กลับกลายเป็นกลิ่นที่เขาไม่อยากให้มันจางหายไป เพียงชั่วอึดใจที่เด็กหนุ่มหายใจเข้าลึกๆเพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นน้ำหอมของอีกฝ่ายในช่วงวินาทีที่เขาทั้งสองคนสวมกอดกัน เขารู้สึกโหยหากลิ่นของอีกฝ่าย ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เขาต้องการให้กลิ่นกลิ่นนี้โอบล้อมตัวเขาไว้เพราะมันทำให้เขารู้สึกอบอุ่นและปลอดภัย ที่ผ่านมาเขาพยายามที่จะหยุดความคิดและข้อสรุปสุดท้ายถึงเหตุผลที่เขากลายเป็นแบบนี้ ถึงมันจะสั้นและเข้าใจง่าย แต่เป็นตัวเขาเองที่ไม่อยากจะยอมรับ...

ว่าเขาหลงรักคอลิน...  
มากกว่าเพื่อน  
มากกว่าเพื่อนร่วมงาน  
มากกว่าความปลาบปลื้มที่มีต่อดาราที่ชอบคนนึง  
มันไกลกว่านั้น และมันย้อนกลับไปไม่ได้แล้ว  
เด็กหนุ่มรู้ดีในข้อนั้น  
แต่เขาก็ขอเพียงเท่านี้  
ขอแค่ได้ใกล้ชิดกับคนที่เขาคิดว่าชาตินี้ก็คงไม่สามารถอาจเอื้อมไปถึงได้อีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง  
ขอแค่ช่วงเวลานี้เท่านั้น

...เขาขอแค่นี้จริงๆ...  
\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดอ้อยก็เข้าใจตัวเองซะทีว่ารักลุงคร่ะ! 555+ ความรู้สึกช้านะคะ เอ๊ะ ได้ข่าวว่าลุงแอบอ่อย อุ๊ปส์!
> 
> เจอกันแชปเตอร์สุดท้ายค่ะ ยาวหน่อยนะ


	6. +1 thing : (Romance!?) In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> แชปเตอร์สุดท้าย  
> ลุงจับได้แล้วค่ะว่าอ้อยเป็นบ้า 555+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ที่โรมเนี่ย พูดตรงๆเลยว่ามันช่างล่อแหลมเหลือเกิน ทุกๆโมเมนต์ ทุกๆ การมองตา การพูดคุย การส่งยิ้ม มันช่างสร้างแดเมจให้กับแฟนเกิร์ลอะไรขนาดนี้ 
> 
> สามารถดูคลิปสัมภาษณ์ที่โรมได้ [ที่นี่](https://youtu.be/3mIGgd6JNVM)ค่ะ

นักแสดงนำของภาพยนตร์ Kingsman ทั้ง 2 คนเดินตามเจ้าหน้าที่ไปอย่างไม่รีบร้อนพลางชื่นชมบรรยากาศรอบๆ ของโรงแรมหรูระดับ 5 ดาวใจกลางกรุงโรม สวนสีเขียวครึ้มที่ถูกออกแบบให้ดูร่มรื่นแตกต่างกับบรรยากาศในตัวเมืองรอบๆโรงแรม กลายเป็นเอกลักษณ์ประจำสถานที่แห่งนี้ไปเสียแล้ว พวกเขาเดินมาเรื่อยๆ และหยุดฝีเท้าลงเมื่อพบกับกองทัพผู้สื่อข่าวและแสงแฟลชที่รัวใส่ไม่ยั้งที่ระเบียงด้านหน้าของสวน

ทั้งสองหยุดยืนเพื่อให้ช่างภาพเก็บภาพพวกเขาอย่างใจเย็น ทั้งภาพเดี่ยว ภาพคู่ ตามมุมต่างๆ โดยมีต้นไม้สีเขียวเข้มอ่อนสลับกันเป็นพื้นหลังที่ดูเหมาะกับการถ่ายภาพเป็นที่สุด เจ้าหน้าที่เดินเข้าไปแจ้งกับนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ในชุดสูทสีกรมท่าให้ช่วยขยับตำแหน่งที่เขายืนอยู่มาอีกหน่อยเพื่อให้ช่างภาพถ่ายภาพได้สะดวกยิ่งขึ้น เขายกมือขึ้นมาขยับแว่นก่อนจะก้าวไปยังจุดที่เจ้าหน้าที่ชี้ให้เขายืน แต่สายตาของเขายังคงมองตรงไปที่กลุ่มช่างภาพ ทุกๆย่างก้าวและท่าทางดูภูมิฐาน เคร่งขรึมและสง่างาม 

เด็กหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ถัดออกมาไม่ไกลยังคงส่งยิ้มและมองตรงไปทางกล้องตัวแล้วตัวเล่า ตามที่ช่างภาพร้องขอ ก่อนที่เจ้าหน้าที่จะสัมผัสที่แขนของเขาและบอกให้เขาเขยิบมาชิดกับนักแสดงอีกคนที่ยืนประจำที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

พระเจ้าช่วย!

กี่ครั้งแล้วที่เขาหันไปมองคอลินและเหมือนถูกต้องมนต์สะกด 

มุมปากของทารอน เอเจอร์ตันยกยิ้มขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

เขาสไลด์ตัวก้าวยาวๆ 1 ก้าว ก็สามารถเข้าไปยืนข้างๆ นักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่ได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี สายตายังคงจับจ้องที่ใบหน้าด้านข้างของอีกฝ่ายอย่างหลงใหล (เจ้าตัวพยายามที่จะเลี่ยงคำว่า 'รักใคร่' เพราะมันคงดูน่าขยะแขยงเกินไป ถ้าจะไปบอกใครแบบนั้น) กลิ่นน้ำหอมของคอลินลอยมาเตะจมูกของคนตัวเล็กกว่า แต่แสงแฟลชและเสียงเรียกชื่อของเขาที่ดังมาจากกลุ่มผู้สื่อข่าวช่วยเรียกให้นักแสดงหนุ่มตื่นจากภวังค์และหันไปตามเสียงเรียก พร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ผู้จัดการและใครหลายๆ คนลงคะแนนว่าเป็นรอยยิ้มที่เหมาะสมที่สุดเวลาที่เขาจะต้องถูกถ่ายรูปเพื่อนำไปลงสกู๊ปข่าว

ไม่นานนัก หลังจากที่ผู้สื่อข่าวยังคงรัวแสงแฟลชใส่นักแสดงทั้งสองในมุมต่างๆ กลุ่มนักร้องวง Take That ทั้ง 3 คนที่ได้รับเชิญให้มาร่วมในการเดินสายโปรโมทภาพยนตร์และเพลงประกอบภาพยนตร์ก็เดินเข้ามาสมทบ เจ้าหน้าที่หันไปช่วยจัดแจงมุมในการถ่ายภาพให้กับกลุ่มที่เข้ามาใหม่ รวมไปถึงกลุ่มผู้สื่อข่าวที่รีบชักภาพนักร้องทั้งสามอย่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร 

เจ้าหน้าที่แจ้งให้ทั้งกลุ่มนักแสดงและนักร้องยืนเรียงแถวเพื่อถ่ายภาพหมู่ร่วมกัน เสียงชัตเตอร์ที่ดังต่อเนื่องพร้อมกับแสงแฟลชทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มที่จะตาพร่า พอดีกับที่เจ้าหน้าที่เดินเข้ามาบอกให้เขาและนักแสดงอีกคนกลับเข้าไปรอที่ห้องรับรอง 

ทารอนหมุนตัวไปทางขวา และเป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่เขารู้สึกถึงสัมผัสเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีที่แผ่นหลังของเขา เมื่อเขาหันมองตามไป ก็เห็นเพียงแผ่นหลังของคอลินที่ก้าวไวๆ ตามเจ้าหน้าที่ไปแล้ว

เมื่อกี้มัน...

เขาคิดว่าเขาไม่ได้รู้สึกไปเองและเข้าใจไม่ผิด ว่าเมื่อครู่นี้คือมือของคอลินที่แตะแผ่นหลังของเขาอย่างแน่นอน 

เด็กหนุ่มเดินตามหลังอีกฝ่ายไปเงียบๆ  
เขาแค่รู้สึกแปลกๆ เพราะปกติแล้วคอลินแทบไม่เคยแตะตัวของเขาเลย (ยกเว้นเวลาทักทายกัน หรือถ้าในบทหรือในสคริปของรายการไหนไม่ได้เขียนไว้) เขาคิดเสมอว่าอีกฝ่ายมีอิมเมจที่ดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่ และมีความเป็นสุภาพบุรุษ ไม่เหมือนตัวเขาที่ค่อนข้างจะชอบการสัมผัสหรือแตะต้องตัวคนรอบข้าง เพราะสำหรับเขาแล้วมันแสดงถึงความเป็นเพื่อนและความเป็นกันเอง

หรืออย่างน้อย คอลินก็คงเห็นเขาเป็น 'เพื่อน' ในระดับที่เรียกว่า 'สนิท' แล้ว

หรืออย่างมาก...

ทารอนเผลอหัวเราะหึให้ตัวเอง

มันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไง ทารอน...

คอลินคงหวังดีกลัวว่าเขาจะเดินหลงเข้าไปในสวนนั้นล่ะมั้ง...

\----

"ผมพูดยาวไปมั้ย แปลลำบากแน่เลย" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบกระซาบให้กับคนที่นั่งข้างๆ พลางเปิดสลักขวดน้ำที่ตั้งตรงหน้าและรินน้ำลงในแก้วของตัวเอง หลังจากที่เขาแอบมองกระดาษโน้ตของล่ามแปลภาษาที่ตอนนี้เต็มไปด้วยตัวอักษรหวัดๆภาษาอิตาลีอยู่เต็มหน้ากระดาษ

"ไม่..." เสียงของอีกฝ่ายตอบกลับมาอย่างไม่ยี่หระ "ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอก"

"งั้นเหรอฮะ...น้ำมั้ยครับ ส่งแก้วคุณมาที" เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มรินน้ำที่แก้วของตัวเองเสร็จ เขาจึงถามอีกฝ่ายให้ส่งแก้วน้ำมาเพื่อที่จะรินให้ อีกฝ่ายเอื้อมมือไปหยิบแก้วมาวางไว้ใกล้ๆ พลางส่งเสียง 'ขอบคุณ' เบาๆ และทารอนเองก็ตอบรับเบาๆ กลับไปโดยไม่หันไปมองหน้าของคอลิน ช่วงเวลาที่คอลินเอื้อมมือออกไปหยิบแก้วน้ำมาวางไว้ที่เขา เป็นอีกครั้งที่ทารอนตระหนักดีว่าเขาไม่สามารถต้านทานกลิ่นหอมที่แสนอบอุ่นจากนักแสดงรุ่นใหญ่คนนี้ได้

ความจริงแล้ว ทารอนเซิร์จหาในกูเกิ้ลจนรู้มาว่าน้ำหอมที่คอลินใช้บ่อยที่สุดเป็นรุ่น Grey Vetiver ของ Tom Ford เขามั่นใจว่า กลิ่นซีตรัสและกลิ่นไม้หอมอ่อนๆ ที่มาจากคอลินนั้น คือกลิ่นของน้ำหอมรุ่นนี้อย่างแน่นอน (เขาสั่งออนไลน์มาที่บ้านเรียบร้อยแล้วขวดนึง เพื่อลองกลิ่นเท่านั้น...จริงๆนะ) 

ซึ่งทารอนมั่นใจว่าคอลินจะไม่เห็นรอยยิ้มกริ่มที่มุมปากของเขาเวลาที่เขารินน้ำลงไปในแก้วให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างแน่นอน (ซึ่งเขาลืมไปสนิทว่ามีกล้องจับภาพงานสัมภาษณ์ในครั้งนี้ และจับภาพ 'เขากับคอลิน' ตลอดทั้งงาน) 

\----

"ฉันว่าเราต้องคุยกันหน่อยแล้วล่ะ ทารอน" จู่ๆ เสียงทุ้มที่แสนคุ้นเคยก็ดังขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ห่างเด็กหนุ่มไปไม่ไกล งาน Press Conference เมื่อสักครู่จบลง และนักแสดงนำทั้งสองถูกพามาที่ห้องรับรองเพื่อพักผ่อนตามอัธยาศัยก่อนที่จะต้องออกไปให้สัมภาษณ์กับสื่อนิตยสารอื่นๆในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมง

ทารอนละสายตาจากโทรศัพท์ในมือ เงยขึ้นมาสบกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของอีกฝ่าย ที่ตอนนี้ดูเคร่งเครียดและจริงจังกว่าปกติ

"ครับ?" 

"ฉันไม่อยากเป็นฝ่ายให้คำแนะนำอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว ถ้าเธอตอบฉันได้ ฉันก็อยากรับฟังเหตุผลของเธอก่อน..." คอลินเกริ่นนำ แต่สายตายังคงจับจ้องเด็กหนุ่มไม่วางตา เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้ารับเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายพูดต่อ

"...เมื่อตอนที่ถ่ายรูป เธอพอจะบอกเหตุผลที่เธอมองฉันจนช่างภาพต้องเรียกชื่อของเธอให้หันกลับไปมองที่กล้องได้มั้ย?"

ชิบหายแล้ว...

เด็กหนุ่มเบิกตาโพลง ใจหล่นวูบไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่มในเสี้ยววินาทีที่อีกฝ่ายถามจบ

"ผม..." ทารอนวางโทรศัพท์ตัวเองไว้กับโต๊ะกาแฟโดยที่เจ้าตัวเองก็จำไม่ได้ว่าเมื่อสักครู่เขาทำอะไรกับมันอยู่ "...ผมรู้สึกแสบตาเพราะแสงแฟลช ก็เลย...หันมองไปทางที่ไม่มีแสงแฟลช ก็เท่านั้นเอง"

"แล้วทำไมเธอต้องยิ้มเวลาที่เธอรินน้ำให้ฉัน ถ้าฉันเข้าใจไม่ผิด..."

บ้าชิบ!!!  
คอลินเห็นได้ไง!!!

"ผม...ผมยิ้มงั้นเหรอ? ตอนไหน? ผมจำไม่ได้" เด็กหนุ่มต้องรีบจบบทสนทนาหัวข้อนี้ให้เร็วที่สุด ก่อนที่เขาจะแพนิคไปมากกว่านี้ 

ทารอนลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เดินตรงไปที่มุมเครื่องดื่ม ที่มีขวดน้ำแร่วางแช่ไว้อยู่ 

"น้ำแร่มั้ยครับ หรือคุณอยากดื่มกาแฟ ผมจะโทรสั่งให้" เขาเลี่ยงที่จะมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย และเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนา

"แล้วทำไมเธอถึงต้องกลัวที่จะกอดฉันในรายการที่เราไปถ่ายเมื่อเดือนก่อน..." 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้หันไป แต่เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าของอีกฝ่ายที่เดินตรงมาทางเขาอย่างชัดเจน ทารอนพยายามบังคับมือที่เริ่มสั่นให้บิดสลักขวดน้ำ แต่เขาก็ทำไม่ได้เพราะตอนนี้ฝ่ามือของเขาทั้งสั่นและชื้นเหงื่อจนลื่นไปหมดทั้งสองมือ

ทำไมต้องเป็นตอนนี้ บ้าเอ๊ย!!

"ผม...ผมบอกคุณแล้วไงครับ ว่าโฟลของสคริปมันแปลกๆ คนดูก็คงคิดเหมือนผมเหมือนกัน ก็อาจจะแค่บางคน นั่นแหละ... ผมไม่รู้..." ทารอนวางขวดน้ำลงที่เคาวเตอร์บาร์ และเอาสองมือลูบที่ต้นขาเพื่อเช็ดเหงื่อออกไป เขารู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายหยุดยืนอยู่ไม่ไกลจากเขามากนัก แต่เขาก็ยังไม่กล้าที่จะหันหลังกลับไปสบตาอยู่ดี 

"แล้วที่เธอจับมือฉันแล้วแอบดมกลิ่นตอนที่กำลังสัมภาษณ์ในงานคอมมิคคอนนั่นหละ?" 

ทารอนหันขวับมาทันที และเกือบจะสบถออกมาเมื่อเห็นว่าร่างสูงในชุดสูทยืนอยู่ห่างจากเขาไปแค่เอื้อม

"โซฟีบอกคุณงั้นเหรอ!?"

"โซฟี..." คอลินทำท่าเหมือนจะนึกอะไรออกสักอย่าง "โซฟีก็รู้เรื่องนี้เหมือนกันเหรอ?"

วายป่วงแล้วไง! 

"ไม่! ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้น! คุณต้องฟังผมก่อนคอลิน! โซฟีไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเรื่องนี้เลย ผมสาบาน! ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจ จริงๆนะ! ผมแค่ชอบกลิ่นน้ำหอมของคุณ คือ...ตอนแรกผมก็ไม่ได้อะไรกับมัน แต่มันทำให้ผมเสียสมาธิตอนที่ต้องเข้าฉากพร้อมคุณ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นผมก็ยังชอบมันมาก คุณจะหาว่าผมโรคจิตก็ได้! แต่! ผมสัญญาว่าจะไม่ทำแบบนี้อีก! มันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นอีก!"

ทารอนพยายามอธิบายให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจด้วยสติที่มีเหลืออยู่น้อยนิด เขาอยากจะสารภาพกับอีกฝ่ายว่าเขาชอบกลิ่นกลิ่นนี้มากพอๆ กับชอบเจ้าของกลิ่น แต่เมื่อคิดถึงผลลัพธ์ที่จะเกิดขึ้นแล้ว มันไม่คุ้มกันเลยกับมิตรภาพอันแสนดีที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้เขาอย่างบริสุทธิ์ใจ

ไม่เหมือนกับเขา...

คอลินก้าวเข้าไปใกล้คนตัวเล็กกว่า พร้อมกับพูดเบาๆ "ฉันเสียใจ ถ้ากลิ่นตัวของฉันมันทำให้เธอลำบากมาตลอด"

"ไม่! คอลิน! มันไม่ได้ทำให้ผมลำบากเลย! ผมกลับรู้สึก...ปลอดภัย..เวลาที่คุณอยู่ข้างๆ เอิ่ม... ผมหมายถึง เวลาที่ผมได้กลิ่นนี้...ผม...บ้าชิบ!" ทารอนพยายามอธิบายอีกครั้ง แล้วเขาก็นึกอะไรไม่ออกนอกจากคำว่า 'บอกเขาไปสิ!ๆ' 

แต่ไม่ได้...  
เขาจะให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด!

คอลินหยุดยืนมองเด็กหนุ่มด้วยสายตาผิดหวัง เพียงแว้บเดียวที่ทารอนเห็น เขารีบหลบตาลง เขาทนไม่ได้ที่จะต้องเห็นแววตาผิดหวังจากผู้ชายคนนี้ ความเงียบเข้ามาแทรกกลางระหว่างคนทั้งสอง ก่อนที่คนร่างสูงจะถอนหายใจออกมาและพูดกับเขาอีกครั้ง

"ถ้าที่เธออธิบายมาทั้งหมด มันจะหมายความว่า 'เธอชอบฉัน' ..." 

จบแล้ว...  
มิตรภาพระหว่างเขากับนักแสดงที่เขาเคารพมากที่สุด  
และรักมากที่สุด...

ทารอนหลับตาลง เขาไม่อยากลืมตาขึ้นมาแล้วเห็นดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตคู่นั้นมองเขาด้วยความรังเกียจ เขาไม่อยากลืมตาขึ้นมาแล้วเห็นแผ่นหลังของคอลินที่กำลังจะเดินออกจากห้องไป หรือก็คือเดินออกจากชีวิตเขาไป ในหัวของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความสับสน ก้อนแข็งๆ ที่วิ่งขึ้นมาจุกอยู่ที่คอทำให้เขาเม้มปากแน่น ทุกอย่างมันไม่ควรจะเป็นแบบนี้เลย ถ้าเขาจัดการกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองตั้งแต่แรก

"...และฉันคิดว่ามันเสียมารยาทมากที่เธอแอบดมกลิ่นของฉันแบบนั้นมาตลอด..."

เขาคงเกลียดเราแล้วจริงๆ  
ทารอนคิด เขาอยากจะหัวเราะเยาะตัวเองที่ดันทำตัวเหมือนสต็อคเกอร์ดารา ถลำลึกจนไม่สามารถหยุดพฤติกรรมน่ารังเกียจเหล่านี้ได้

จู่ๆ

ที่แก้มขวาของเด็กหนุ่มก็ถูกใครบางคนฝั่งจมูกลงไปพร้อมกับเสียงหายใจเข้าดังๆ  
ก่อนที่แรงกดที่แก้มจะหายไป

ทารอนลืมตาขึ้นด้วยความตกใจ

สิ่งที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้าคือ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลสุกใส เต็มไปด้วยประกายแห่งความเจ้าเล่ห์ซ่อนอยู่อีกฝั่งของแว่นกรอบดำ และริมฝีปากสีชมพูได้รูปที่กำลังอมยิ้มจนแก้มปริ

ทารอนอ้าปากค้างอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

"ฉันว่า...ดมแบบเปิดเผยอย่างนี้ดีกว่าเยอะเลย จริงมั้ย?"

\--------♡--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ดิ้นๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ
> 
> Special thanks : Mameawlulu สำหรับพล็อต ข้อมูล การเรียงลำดับพล็อต และการสุมไฟกระพือไฟให้ได้ฟิคนี้ออกมา (ฮา) และ royalelephant ผู้แปลและผู้ราดน้ำมันให้กองไฟลุกโชติช่วงนะคะ //กระโดดกอด มั๊วบๆๆ  
> ขอบคุณสำหรับการติดตามค่ะ


End file.
